Roadkill
Roadkill is a vehicle that appears in almost every Twisted Metal video game, except Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. In every game thus far, it is a junk muscle/pony car built from scraps of metal. It is usually well-balanced with an innovative Special Weapon. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: 1976 Pontiac LeMans 'Road Kill' Pieced together from many junkyard hulks, ROADKILL is a heavily armored demolition derby on wheels. Driver: Captain Spears Captain Spears is a man filled with regret. He is competing in Twisted Metal in hopes of recreating the past in which he is currently living. Vehicle Type: Junk Car Special Weapon: 3/5 * Steel Dagger: A giant rod of rusty metal fired at 100 mph... a metal javelin that destroys whatever it hits! A giant steel rod that can slice your opponent in two!!! Speed: 4/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: TYMTRPR (Time Trooper, a reference to Captain Spears' ending) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 'Roadkill' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Junk Car Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Boomerang Blast: A Boomerang Missile that curves back towards your car. If you strike an enemy while the boomerang is returning, its destructive power increases three-fold. Because it is a quick-firing weapon, you must learn to control your car's speed while aiming. Speed: 3/5 License Plate: WAYKUP (Wake up, a reference to Roadkill's ending) Twisted Metal III Vehicle: 1967 Chevrolet Camaro 'Roadkill' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Junk Car Handling: Tight Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Spike Bomb: A nasty little tool that arcs out from his car and hits home with frightening impact. Speed: 3/5 Twisted Metal: Black Roadkill's creation is as mysterious as its driver. John Doe only knows that Roadkill is his to drive and that it is equipped to win. For its Special Attack, Roadkill fires a series of missiles. The longer the Fire Weapon button L2 is depressed the more missiles will be fired in a single volley. Watch as the missile indicators light up one after the other. Once it is fully charged, the lights will flash, indicating that it is charged for maximum damage. Make sure to fire it right away. Holding onto the charge too long will backfire, resulting in a lost attack. Vehicle: 1970 Dodge Charger 'Roadkill' Driver: John Doe Vehicle Type: Junk Muscle Car Control: 8/10 Speed: 8/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 8/10 * Series Missles -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Roadkill" Vehicle Blip Color: Green Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicle: 1970 Plymouth Road Runner 'Roadkill' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Junk Car Handling: 5/10 Armor: 4/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 : Boomerang Blast: A Boomerang Missile that curves back towards your car. If you strike an enemy while the boomerang is returning, it will do more damage. It is much easier to get the boomerang back. Speed: 6/10 Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Roadkill Driver: John Doe This amnesiac was killed by Calypso himself at the end of Twisted Metal Black after he regained his memories. However, there are more John Does out there, all with one mission: take down Calypso. Twisted Metal (2012) Roadkill returns in Twisted Metal (2012) with good all-around speed and handling but fairly low armor. Once again, it resembles a junk muscle car, though it looks cleaner compared to past renditions. Roadkill is unlocked after beating the desert race in Diablo Pass during Needles Kane's portion of the story. Its primary special weapon is the minigun, similar to Death Warrant's. However, Roadkill's version can be charged up to inflict slighty more damage. Its secondary special is also similar to Death Warrant's, except Roadkill's can be charged up to level three to fire a volley of blood missiles. In addition, when Roadkill's primary special weapon is fired backwards, four Drop Mines are released out of the trunk. Vehicle: 1969 Chevrolet Camaro 'Roadkill' Vehicle Type: Junk Muscle Car Speed: 3/5 (90/135 mph) Armor: 2/5 (160 HP) Special Weapons: 3/5 * Chain Gun (55 pts.) * Blood Missiles / Drop Mines (when pressing down on d-pad) Overall: 8/15 License Plate: FRG FST (Frag Fest) / BDY BAG (Body Bag) damaged Trivia *It's license plate in Twisted Metal (2012) reads "FRG FST" (Frag Fest, a gaming term that refers to the killing of many enemies). **When damaged, the plate reads "BDY BAG" (Body Bag). *In Twisted Metal (2012), Roadkill is the only vehicle available for use when facing The Brothers Grimm and also the only vehicle that can be used in all events of the storyline once unlocked. *In TM:SB, in Gridiron Gore, there is a sign that says: Roadkill 24 Tsunami 0. This might be a possible reference to Roadkill. *Roadkill was scheduled to be the first vehicle to play as in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, keeping all elements of design and weapons from the supposed prequel Twisted Metal: Black. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Roadkill is modeled after a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS, especially in the rear pillar, quarters, and fascia. The body, however, lacks the heavy creases of the 1969 Camaro, looking more like that of the 1967 model. The grille resembles that of a Ford Mustang. *Roadkill's TM(1995) ending says two high school kids found it abandoned in a dirt field and stole to enter the next contest. They may have intended to be Mike & Stu from Twisted Metal 2, while canonically the driver would be Marcus Kane. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles